


Brat

by chivalin



Series: Ravage Ravaged [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Darth Ravage being himself during sex.





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

Ravage was pretty sure that he should have felt disgusted by this. He was in the Dark Council after all, in one of the highest places a sith could ever be. Yet, he couldn’t help but moan wantonly, when Felrau thrust and spent his load deep inside him. He shivered when he could feel the hotness of it.

“Fuck,” Felrau groaned and then laughed. Ravage tensed up when the man pressed against his back, pushing him harder against the bed. “How does that feel like, Rav?” Felrau growled in his ear, and Ravage, despite not wanting to do so, tightened around his cock. “Being claimed by me, who’s not even a sith!”

“Go fuck yourself,” Ravage snapped but gasped when the man thrust into him again. The shift made his whole body move against the bed, sending almost painful jolts down into his still hard cock. “I do like fucking a bratty bottom,” Felrau teased.

Before the man could do anything else, Ravage pushed him angrily away with the Force, and then scrambled to his knees. He turned around, aiming to yell at Felrau who was now at the foot of the bed, but he stopped when he felt _it_. The cum that slowly dribbled out of him, making him feel dizzy with arousal. Ravage let out a small ‘ _oh’_ from his mouth, freezing in place. This made Felrau smirk and go back to the sith.

Despite feeling increasingly flushed and embarrassed, Ravage stayed put, when the man’s arms wrapped around him. Felrau pulled them together, and spread the sith’s ass cheeks, making the cum leak out faster. 

“My pretty little brat,” Felrau cooed in Ravage’s ear who shivered again. “I reckon that’s not going to be enough for you. If we want it to truly stick, we need to do it over and over again, until you can’t scrub my scent off you, even if you wanted to.”    

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
